


Damn Rule-Breaker

by atlanxic



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlanxic/pseuds/atlanxic
Summary: Mondo has a punishment kink. Kiyotaka doesn't entirely understand, but he's willing to indulge his boyfriend.





	Damn Rule-Breaker

"You've been a very bad boy," Kiyotaka says, advancing towards Mondo, half a smile on his face. "And you know what that means..."

Mondo swallows in anticipation.

"You'll have to be punished."

 

\---

 

Mondo wakes up sweating. This isn't the first time he's had a dream like this, nor is it the first time he's woken up, frustrated, before dream-Kiyotaka could even touch him. He might have a bit of a problem.

Him and Kiyotaka have been dating for four years, and living together for most of one. Their relationship hasn't exactly been chaste, nor has it been entirely vanilla, but they haven't explored everything. Notably, Kiyotaka's fixation on rules and regulations has been entirely left out of what they get up to behind closed doors.

And Mondo can admit that maybe Kiyotaka prefers it that way. He certainly wouldn't stoop so low as to think the obsession is in any way sexual, he just figured maybe it would turn up sexually as well as everywhere else. Maybe he'd been looking forward to it.

Their alarm goes off, and Kiyotaka wakes up almost immediately. He throws the blankets off them both with a flourish, and gives the alarm clock a sound whack to shut it up.

"Good morning, Mondo!" he announces, beaming. "Let's have a productive and healthy day today, too!"

"Yeah, sure," Mondo mumbles at him.

"You're already awake!" Kiyotaka exclaims. "I will not have you dilly-dallying about today."

It's tempting to do what he always does, and whine for five more minutes. But Kiyotaka's energy is contagious, and he's a bit hungry.

"Fiiiine," he says, sitting up and scratching the back of his head. "What's for breakfast?"

"I will make pancakes shortly," Kiyotaka says, springing out of bed. He turns the radio on, letting swear-free pop music fill the room as he starts his morning routine.

Mondo watches idly for a moment as his boyfriend works out. He sort of zones out. By the time he tunes back in, Kiyotaka is in the shower.

Mondo stretches and yawns, and slides out of bed. He strips out of his sleeping shirt and boxers before looking for new clothes. By the time he's dressed, Kiyotaka's shower (cold water, efficient movements, Mondo doesn't know how he lives like that) is over.

Mondo strolls into the washroom and washed his face while Kiyotaka towels off. Kiyotaka wraps the towel around his waist and kisses Mondo's shoulder before walking to the kitchen.

Mondo switches the radio off on his way out of the room, and hears the same channel playing in their living space. He wanders out and plops himself down at the table, opening his phone to kill a bit of time before breakfast.

"Can you set the table, please?" Kiyotaka asks.

"Sure thing," Mondo replies, and gets up to do it. Their kitchen table barely fits in the small kitchen of their shared apartment, but Kiyotaka had insisted that it would be wrong to eat in the living room, at least more than once in a while. Mondo, having grown up eating nowhere else, didn't really understand, but he was fine with going along with it.

When the table is set, he comes up behind Kiyotaka, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Smells good," he says, nuzzling against Kiyotaka's neck.

Kiyotaka leans into him. "Thank you," he replies, fondness plain in his voice. "It's almost ready."

There's already a short stack of pancakes on a serving plate beside the stove, but Mondo knows from experience that if he reaches for one too soon, he'll get a wooden spoon to the back of his hand. It's not worth the trouble, it looks like the last two are almost done.

Sure enough, Kiyotaka flips them onto the pile a minute later, and disentangles himself from Mondo's hug to set the platter on the table.

"You can start without me," he says. "I still need to get dressed."

Mondo considers it, but puts the dishes in the sink to soak instead. He pours orange juice for them both.

Kiyotaka comes back into the room, dressed sharply. "Oh, you didn't have to," he says.

"I know," Mondo replies.

They eat in relative silence. When Kiyotaka is finished his meal, he goes to fetch the morning paper from the lobby. Mondo does the dishes, letting himself zone out again in the warm water and sunlight coming in from the window.

Kiyotaka comes back in and opens up the paper. Mondo, drying the dishes, thinks back to his dream.

"Hey," he says, not looking back. He hears Kiyotaka fold the paper in order to give him his undivided attention. "Have you ever thought about like, punishing me?" he asks, resolutely looking away to pretend he's not blushing.

"Why would I?" Kiyotaka replies, sounding genuinely curious. "You have been exceptionally well-behaved recently, and I am proud of you."

The innocent praise almost makes him feel bad. "No, I mean..." he trails off, not entirely sure how to word it. "If I did something wrong, would you want to punish me for it?"

Kiyotaka is quiet for a long minute. Mondo finished putting the morning dishes away, but doesn't look back at him.

"I am honoured that you trust me to keep you in line," Kiyotaka says, finally. "I will do my best."

Mondo wonders if he's really gotten his intentions across.

"You know that asking me to punish you for your wrongdoings puts me in a position of power over you, right?" Kiyotaka says. "Are you sure that's ok?"

"Yeah," Mondo says, and finally looks at him. "I trust you."

Kiyotaka smiles widely. "Thank you."

 

\---

 

Mondo spends a while thinking about how best to break the rules. He wants to know what Kiyotaka has planned as far as punishments, but most of their house rules are common sense and common courtesy. On top of that, it's been long enough that he's well in the habit of following them.

So a week goes by before he remembers to seize an opportunity.

They're on the couch at the end of a long day. They've just had dinner, and Kiyotaka has cookies in the oven, Mondo's favorite kind.

The alarm set on Kiyotaka's phone goes off, and he gets up to take the cookies out of the oven. Quietly, Mondo follows him.

He watches as Kiyotaka lays them out in even rows on the cooling racks distributed across their meager counter space. And when he's not looking, he takes one.

Before he can reach the food, Kiyotaka's spatula whacks him across the back of the hand, hard. He glares up at Mondo.

"Are you misbehaving?" he asks, voice strict. Mondo is tense with anticipation.

"And if I was?" he asks, grinning.

"Then you would get none," Kiyotaka replies shortly.

Mondo startles. "Wait, what?"

"If you cannot wait until the cookies are safe to consume before eating them, then you cannot have any. This is your punishment." Kiyotaka explains. "I'm disappointed to have to do this, Mondo. You were doing very well, and I wanted to reward you."

Mondo feels his face fall. He fucked it up. He had thought the cookies were more of a spur-of-the-moment decision, but he should have known better than to think Kiyotaka would do anything on a whim. Of course he would want to celebrate one week since their agreement started. Of course he wouldn't want to have to punish Mondo. And of course his punishment would be something boring and terrible like not being allowed to eat the cookies.

"Sorry," he says. He feels like a fool.

"Is this ok?" Kiyotaka asks, looking genuinely concerned. "I thought you wanted me to hold you responsible."

"It's fine, you're doing great," Mondo replies, dejected.

"You seem upset," Kiyotaka insists.

"I'm just disappointed in myself," Mondo says, and it's true.

In the end, neither of them eat the cookies. Kiyotaka brings them into work, and they're a hit in the lunchroom, improving his standing with his co-workers. It's not a bad end, but it leaves a bitter taste in Mondo's mouth.

 

\---

 

Two days later, Kiyotaka announces at the end of dinner that they need to talk. Mondo knows him well enough by now that he means it at face value, that it's not going to be a breakup conversation. The words still make him nervous.

"I have been thinking about two nights ago," Kiyotaka tells him. "And I cannot shake the impression that things did not go the way you wanted them to. Why did you ask me to punish you if you did not in fact want to be punished?"

Mondo looks away. How is he supposed to explain this one?

"I expect an answer," Kiyotaka says, sternly. His strictness kind of gets Mondo going, and he feels worse for that.

"I, uh," he tries to start. "I guess I was unclear with my intentions," he admits.

"Please clarify, then," Kiyotaka pursues.

Mondo keeps staring at the floor beside them. "I guess, uh. I have fantasies about you- like, sexual fantasies- about you punishing me like, in a sexy way."

"I don't understand," Kiyotaka states plainly. Mondo wants to sink into the ground.

"Like, uh," he starts again. "Like if you called me a bad boy, and I guess, if you were to spank me."

"Is that something you would enjoy?" Kiyotaka asks. Mondo isn't looking at him, but he can feel Kiyotaka's eyes on him keenly.

"Well, yeah," he admits. "Maybe."

"Then it wouldn't be a good punishment," Kiyotaka tells him. "A punishment is meant to deter you from repeating the behavior, it has to be something you don't want."

Mondo looks up at him. Kiyotaka has a completely earnest expression on his face.

"But," Mondo starts.

"If you wish to engage in roleplaying scenarios, you should be clear that that is what you're asking for," Kiyotaka tells him. "You know I don't think you're a bad boy."

"It'd be weird though," Mondo says. "It'd feel weird for me to ask you to fake-punish me."

"But that is what you're asking for," Kiyotaka insists.

"I mean, I guess," he admits.

"You seem dissatisfied," Kiyotaka tells him. "If you're behaving badly, you should be discouraged from behaving in that way. Is that not what we agreed on?"

"Well, yeah," Mondo agrees, hesitantly. "But isn't there anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like," Mondo pauses to think for a minute, feeling like the solution is on the tip of his tongue. "Like, isn't there anything I do that you wish you could punish me for, but you don't really think I'm bad for doing it? Like, stuff that just annoys you."

Kiyotaka pauses, but only for a second.

"Swearing," he replies.

 

\---

 

It takes them a while to iron out the new rules. If Kiyotaka is going to punish Mondo for swearing, he has to make a genuine effort to refrain from doing it. If he slips up, he will be given one chance to apologize; by apologizing, he can avoid punishment. On the other hand, if he wants it, he can refuse to apologize, which is Kiyotaka's cue that they are entering a role-play scenario.

They decide to give Mondo a three-day grace period while he gets used to adjusting his vocabulary. Each time he slips up, Kiyotaka catches him, and reminds him to watch his mouth. It's a bit exciting.

Finally, the grace period is over. By now, Mondo is more or less used to the new rules. He stumbles over the holes in his new vocabulary, starting sentences only to pause and restart them fairly often. Each time he does, Kiyotaka smiles at him, encouraging.

A few days in, he does slip up. He stubs his toe on the coffee table. "Fuck," he mutters, shaking his foot.

Kiyotaka looks up at him sharply. "What was that?" he asks.

"Oh," Mondo says, and his instinct is to swear again at his blunder getting caught, but he doesn't want to let Kiyotaka down again. "I messed up, I'm sorry."

Kiyotaka smiles widely. "You are forgiven," he says. "Good job making it this far, let's try again."

And Mondo decides that the whole thing is worth it, if Kiyotaka is going to talk to him like that.

 

\---

 

The next morning, Mondo wakes up from another dream about being punished, and curses himself for not taking advantage of the opportunity.

 

\---

 

It's nearly a full week before Mondo messes up again.

"And then my boss- that asshole! Asks me to-" he cuts himself off as soon as he sees the look in Kiyotaka's eyes.

"I mean, uh," he trails off.

"Mondo, did you just swear?" Kiyotaka asks, voice stern.

Mondo swallows, and braces himself. "Maybe I did," he replies.

Kiyotaka pauses for a moment, and then nods. "Then you are prepared to accept your punishment," he says, and it's not phrased as a question, but Mondo knows him well enough to know that it is.

"I am," he replies.

"You will go to the bedroom, you will strip, and you will kneel and wait for me," Kiyotaka says.

Mondo swallows, and nods. He's almost vibrating in anticipation as he unbuttons his shirt. He shucks off his clothes and puts them in the hamper, and kneels on the floor facing the door, hands clasped behind his back.

It's a bit cold, but the chill does nothing to dampen his excitement. For a moment, he considers the possibility that Kiyotaka is genuinely disappointed in him, that he'll just be left in here to reflect on his actions.

But then the door opens, and Kiyotaka steps inside.

"You have broken one of our rules," he says. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Mondo closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and then looks up defiantly. "Fuck you."

Kiyotaka gasps, and then his expression hardens into a glare.

"Stand up," he orders, and walks around Mondo to sit on the bed. Mondo does as he's asked.

"Come over here," Kiyotaka says, and again, Mondo listens, heart racing with a mix of nervousness and excitement.

He stands in front of Kiyotaka, and then, before he realizes what's happening, Kiyotaka has pulled him off his feet and across his lap, knees and shoulder braced awkwardly against the bed.

Kiyotaka slaps him across the ass, hard. He yelps, hands scrambling at the bedsheets.

"That was one," Kiyotaka tells him. "I will expect you to count off the rest. We are going to twelve."

"Alright," Mondo replies, embarrassed to notice his voice cracking.

Kiyotaka hits him again. Mondo swallows another yelp and says, "Two," as clearly as he can. Kiyotaka rubs his lower back fondly, and then pulls back his hand again.

Mondo bites his lip to brace for the impact. Kiyotaka's hand lands on his ass again. He's not holding back, and it stings.

"Three," he says, and is rewarded again with Kiyotaka's hand smoothly gently down his back and over the warm curve of his ass.

They fall into a rhythm, Kiyotaka hitting him and Mondo calling out the count. It's a bit difficult to concentrate, between the stinging pain of the hits and the building heat between his thighs. At some point he can hear himself start moaning, and can't quite get himself to stop, no matter how embarrassing it is.

"Eight," he calls.

"That was nine," Kiyotaka corrects him. "Do you want us to have to start over?"

"No!" Mondo yelps. It's not that he's not having a good time but he's starting to think that if he doesn't get fucked soon he'll die. "No, sir, please,"

"Then get it right," Kiyotaka replies.

Mondo hears as much as feels the crack of the next hit. "T-Ten," he stammers out, hoping he's right. He's rewarded by Kiyotaka stroking his reddened ass, groping the top of his thigh.

Another hit. "Eleven!" Mondo calls out, and he knows he's squirming but he can't help it.

For the last one, Kiyotaka really puts his all into it. Mondo cries out, wonders if it will bruise. "Twelve," he says, panting.

Kiyotaka stokes up and down his back, hands calming now.

"You did well," he praises. "Get up onto the bed properly."

He does as he's told, crawling around Kiyotaka and flopping face first onto the middle of the bed. His ass is still sore and stinging.

Kiyotaka turns to kneel beside him, and continues stroking him, murmuring words of praise.

"You did well to withstand that," he says. "And you almost got the counting right. I believe that you'll get it next time. You're so good, Mondo."

Mondo whines into the pillow. "Please fuck me," he says.

Kiyotaka laughs quietly. "You got it,"

He slides his hand between Mondo's thighs, brushing his fingers against Mondo's folds.

"You're so wet already," he says, just a tint of wonder in his voice.

"Shut up," Mondo mutters, parting his legs farther.

Kiyotaka slides two fingers into him easily, thumb braced on the line between his ass and thigh. Mondo moans lowly and arches into his touch.

"You look so good like this," Kiyotaka tells him. "You've been so obedient for me tonight. You look so good with my handprints on you."

"Handprints, really?" Mondo asks, incredulous.

"Yes, really," Kiyotaka replies, sounding proud. Mondo cranes his neck to look, but can't quite see.

He gives up when Kiyotaka twists his fingers inside of him, moaning and letting his face fall back to the pillows.

Kiyotaka slides a third finger in. It's a little tight, just enough to be satisfying. Mondo makes an appreciative noise. Kiyotaka falls into an even rhythm, and then gradually starts getting faster. Mondo lets himself moan and whine beneath his boyfriend's touch.

Kiyotaka brings his other hand up to caress Mondo's still-sore ass and the lingering pain takes him by surprise, tipping him over into orgasm before he notices it's happening. He lets out a long sigh as he comes.

"Thanks, babe," he says, after a minute.

"Any time," Kiyotaka replies, and gets up off the bed. Mondo hears him washing his hands. He means to ask if Kiyotaka wants anything in return, but drifts off before he can.


End file.
